<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just random Malec one shots by Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005017">Just random Malec one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee/pseuds/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee'>Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, monsters under the bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee/pseuds/Curly_girl_who_loves_Coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says;<br/>Random Malec one shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just random Malec one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT own any of the characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"What are you doing here?" Is the first thing Alec asks when he sees the other monster, already in the space under the bed, that Alec was supposed to be in.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Alexander. I don't know whether you've noticed this, darling, but my human is sharing the bunk bed, with your human." The other monster - Magnus - says. "<em>Again</em>."</p><p>"Again?" Alec asks. When he looks up, he sees it. The normally empty top bunk, now has Magnus's human, Jace - a troublesome boy of 7 - sleeping in it. Alec's own human, Simon, is sleeping in the bottom bunk.</p><p>"Why does he have so many sleepovers here?" Alec asks. Now calmer and settled in with his companion for the day/ night.</p><p>"My poor blondie there, has a teeny-tiny childhood crush on Biscuit, in the next room. But of course, the bed that Cat's human uses is just a regular single bed." Magnus replies.</p><p>Alec just hmms in response, making Simon's blanket slide to the floor. Maybe he'll make Simom feel a ghost of a touch on his feet, after some time - because how dare he keep his smelly shoes under the bed, last night? - and because unlike Magnus, Alec takes his job as a "monster-under-the-bed" very seriously. Either that, or he is being a little petty, but no one could blame him, those shoes smelled awful.</p><p>"Alexander" Magnus calls out his name, breaking the comfortable silence they had settled in. "do you ever wish we had a physical body?" Voice having a very different tone than the one Alec usually hears from Magnus. He sounds deep in thoughts and so far away.</p><p>"Magnus-" is the only word Alec can say, seemingly at a loss for words, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat.</p><p>"I sometimes wish I had." Magnus continues, like he hadn't just made Alec's metaphorical heart give a painful clench in his chest. Was Magnus sad? How many years had they been doing this job and how long had Alec known the other boy, and not even realized the other wasn't as happy as he had always assumed him to be.</p><p>"Did something happen, Mags?" He asks softly, his hand squeezing Magnus's.</p><p>Magnus interwines their fingers together. "Sometimes, I look at Blondie there, and get this strong urge of hitting him upside down in his head."</p><p>"Magnus, this is what we cho-" Alec says again, voice entirely empathetic, when he stops mid sentence. "You, what!?" He asks, not disbelieving what he was hearing. Here he was making plans of taking Magnus to show a field of maybe tulips or sunflowers, to lighten up his mood. But apparently-</p><p>"He spends entirely too many nights having sleepovers at Jonathan's place. Did I tell you how much I hate Lorenzo there?" Magnus says, heatedly.</p><p>Alec, despite himself, being the badass, serious monster that he believes he is, giggles. "You did tell me, Mags. But hey, at least they aren't sharing a bunk bed." Alec says teasingly because he does know how much Magnus hates Jonathan's monster. Alec doesn't particularly like Lorenzo either.</p><p>Magnus visibly shudders. "<em>Yet</em>." Magnus says with emphasis. "Blondie asked Jonathan whether they could get a bunk bed."</p><p>Alec, where he was halfway about to tug Simon's foot, turns around, so quickly, "He did what!?" He asks/ shouts.</p><p>"Darling, what's with you shouting today? Not that I don't like it when you're <em>loud</em>, but-"</p><p>"Shut up" is the only eloquent reply he can come up with, because Magnus is a liar and he for a fact, knows that, he is not loud. Nope. No matter what Mrs. Herondale from next door says about "shameless, inconsiderate teenagers" - that woman could complain about the colour of the sky being blue. Plus, Ragnor owns the apartment.</p><p>"6 more hours and we can get out of here." He says, just for the sake of it.</p><p>"Eager to get to the <em>bedroom</em>, Alexander?" Magnus purrs in his ear.</p><p>"I was thinking, more like, getting a coffee first and then heading home. But if you feel like you can clean the apartment without any caffeine in your system, then sure, let's go home" Alec replies, without missing a beat.</p><p>"Do we have to?" Magnus whines.</p><p>"Yes, we do. We've been putting it off for almost a month now." Alec sighs. No matter how much they both hate cleaning, with a burning passion, they've already procrastinated enough.</p><p>"What do I get in return though?" Magnus asked, innocently fluttering his lashes.</p><p>"Oh, you get to stay there with me" Alec replied, fluttering his own lashes, to which Magnus obviously pouted. "Now, how about we divide the work while we're stuck here?"</p><p>
  <strong>__________</strong>
</p><p>8 hours later, they postpone cleaning for one more day and go to see the tulip fields Alec was thinking about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't ask me how they're gonna be ghosts but still have coffee.<br/>Maybe, they have a physical body during the day and during their job at night, they become invisible?  🤔</p><p>Oh, I saw this post on ig a few days back https://www.instagram.com/p/CKUWbb0Agmx/?igshid=8aemmxdhktyr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>